halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DEathgod65/1st Arctic War
The UTN is different than the UNSC - they actually let the colonist have their independence and didn't launch ain't no OPERATION:TREBUCHET to kill them all. And after they made that stupid decision, the guys they gave independence became powerful and slowly man-kind started killing themselves again. It just shows the great war didn't teach humanity it's lesson and they waged war against themselves again. These 'small collection of single underdeveloped colonies' aren't underdeveloped, they are not as out-gunned as the United Rebel Front. DEathgod65 Death from Above 10:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The Conflict was not a rebellion, it was a war. The UTN simply came in and assisted their ally. And the UTN had no conquering plans, they didn't want anyone to be conquered. Which was also why they gave the other human factions independence in the first place. DEathgod65 Death from Above 10:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) And also they didn't fail. So...correct me if I'm wrong, this (the UTN's role) is more like the U.S's various "peacekeeping" missions around the world right now? Norman-123 13:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) A little, but they only care about their allys and don't give a damn if it's a war not related to them. Deathgod65 Death from above 13:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) #Please improve your grammar. #Ain't is not a word. #The UNSC did give their people liberties, but when there is so much trouble with rebellions going on, they have to set some restrictions. Otherwise, everything will run wild and uncontrollable. #They didn't go and kill all their own people. Operation: TREBUCHET is the equivalent to our War on Terrorism in the present day. They are targeting insurgents to protect civilians and their morale. Not trying to attack you, so don't give up. Just remember to listen to the advice of others and good luck. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 14:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) , |text= i meant as Operation: TREBUCHET only happened because the UNSC refused to give the colonist their worlds and then they went to terrorist tactics i'm just trying to say that they didn't do the same thing as the UNSC. Not that the UNSC didn't give liberties. }} Err, quite honestly, I don't see at all ''how this relates to Halo in any way. Halo Fanon is for fan fiction directly related to the Halo Franchise... not for fiction that could fit in with virtually any science fiction franchise. More than that though, your entire reasoning makes no sense. Quite honestly, no government in its right mind gives its constituents independance, for the sole reason that it would only have adverse effects. There is simply nothing to be gained from it, and nations' sole focus is the acquisition of more power. Also, the point still remains; how would the UNSC (UTN as you say) be halted by several free colonies? Mind you, the UEG is a conglomerate of dozens of colonies in dozens of solar systems, and the UNSC is the most modern, and most powerful military force in the history of mankind (given, it's the armed forces of essentially most of humanity). :You only do something if it benefits you. Giving your colonies less outside control doesn't benefit you in any way, so you don't do it. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 20:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) , |text=Fine, i lose just delete my pages. }} Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. Do not insult me. 00:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) # #Your body will burn.